


Lazy Days

by Chickadee65



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, fluffy nonsense, noct is there for like two seconds, pre-fall of insomnia, this is just really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadee65/pseuds/Chickadee65
Summary: Why? Just why? Why today of all days did you have to be overcome by this feeling of tiredness. You had plans for today, damn it! And with Ignis at work, there was no one to help you out of your frustrating situation. Thankfully, Ignis gets a chance to surprise you by coming home early, and he knows just what to do on a day like today.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this is literally the first fanfiction I've ever written. No beta reader, just me and my crummy eyes. I hope y'all like this and please feel free to leave feedback in the comments!
> 
> This fic is incredibly self-indulgent. Fight me!

Why? Just why? Why today of all days did you have to be overcome by this feeling of tiredness. You had plans for today, damn it! It was a rare day off for you, and days off were something that you cherished since your job at the Citadel took up most hours of the day and nearly all days of the week. Sometimes your work even followed you home in the form of paperwork that still needed to be done and notes that needed to be reviewed by the next day. You were so excited the day prior for this, making a list of the things you planned to accomplish with your free time. It’s the previous excitement and planning that made your sudden situation seem so unfair. 

 

Here you were, awake since your partner Ignis left for work in the early hours of the morning and feeling entirely unmotivated to do anything except lie in bed. It’s been hours since Ignis gave you a sleepy kiss good morning and an Ebony flavored kiss goodbye, and yet still you lie in bed, drifting between sleep and blearily looking at your phone for any updates from your Iggy or checking your social media feeds. Anything to keep your mind off the fact that you were being lazy and entirely frustrated that you couldn’t find the mental means to change that. 

 

A deep sigh escapes you. How could this happen? You had so many things you wanted to do today! You were going to clean up around your living space, take a trip down to the small local bookstore to browse their selection and to say hi to the cats that watch over the shelves, take a walk in the park nearby since you’d seen that the weather was supposed to be beautiful today, visit one of your friends that works at a cafe a few blocks from your apartment building. Most importantly, you were going to go grocery shopping in preparation for dinner tonight. You had wanted to semi-surprise Ignis when he got home with a meal already prepared since you knew that he had been working overtime for the past few weeks or so. You weren’t a stranger in the kitchen, and you’ve made meals for the two of you before, but it doesn’t happen very often with Ignis being the true master of the kitchen. Still, you wanted to do something to make his day easier, so you thought a nice, simple dinner would help ease the burden of his day when he got back.

 

Tears of frustration began to fill your eyes, but all you felt you could do was hold the pillow that Ignis slept on close to your body in an attempt to calm yourself down. Ignis’s lingering scent did help ease some of the bubbling emotions inside of you, but nothing could compare to having the man there himself to ease you through your frustrated state. You grab your phone and text Ignis, relaying your frustrations to him for what seemed like the third time that day.

 

**_I just don’t understand! It’s like there’s a heaviness all around me and I can’t do anything about it! It should be so easy to just get out of bed and do things, but I just can’t!_ **

 

The tears were starting to fall from your eyes now, and you quickly rub at them with your hands to clear your vision. Texting Ignis about your predicament helped a little bit, even if just to get some of your emotions off of your chest. Of course, you had already relayed these feelings to Ignis earlier in the day when you realized just what was happening, but you just needed some sort of outlet to vent those returning feelings. The two of you had a pretty good system going, with the both of you sharing any negative feelings before they were bottled up and became too much to handle. There was an incident early on in your relationship where that happened, and the two of you promised each other to never let that kind of negative build up happen again.   

 

*ping* 

 

Ignis was quick to send a reply and you let out a small breath of a laugh. Despite how much he worked and how dedicated he was to the Crown, he was never too far away from his phone when the two of you were conversing. It brought some warmth into your heart, knowing that he would take whatever time out of his day just to send you a response. 

 

**_There are just some days where we simply can’t._ **

 

**_I know you’ve been working hard and have exhausted yourself these past few days._ **

 

**_Please, don’t feel bad about your current state, just relax. And do make sure you eat something as well, my dear._ **

 

Another sigh escapes you after reading his words. You and Ignis were, unfortunately, familiar with these kinds of days. Days when a heavy exhaustion would hit you like a truck and render you immobile in the bed, but those days were few and far between, and when they did happen Ignis was usually around to at least motivate you to move from the bedroom to the living room so that you could eat some food and the two of you would sit together on the couch and watch empty shows on television. You two never really paid attention to what was on the television, rather you were both too absorbed by being in each others presence on such a sluggish day, merely enjoying each others company. Or if it was a work day Ignis would give you some tough love and get you out the door so that neither of you would be late.

 

But Ignis wasn’t here right now, and while texting back and forth with him throughout your time in bed made it a little more bearable, all you really wanted was for your partner to be here with you physically. You miss the soothing sound of his voice, how he would gently encourage you to at least sit up in the bed, how he would hush your voice and sooth your thoughts when they turned too self-deprecating about your position, how he would hold you in his arms and give you whispered reminders of how much he loves and cherishes you. 

 

You look to your phone once again to send another message. Your body is feeling heavier and it’s getting harder to keep your eyes open, but still, you want to send this text to the unbelievably kind man that you were somehow lucky enough to call your love. At first, the message seemed almost childish to send, but it held the truth for how you felt, and would eventually lead to a very welcomed surprise. 

 

**_I wish you were here, Iggy._ **

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ignis was, to put it bluntly, having one hell of a day. Granted, the day started out pleasantly enough, waking up next to his beloved in the early hours of the morning, listening to their sleepy grunts and groans as he kissed them good morning and went about getting prepared for the day. Today was your day off, and Ignis was relieved that you had one given how much stress you’d been under the past few days. That relief quickly gave way to worry, however, when he received a text from you around 11 that morning.

 

It was going to be one of those days for you again. The days where it seemed the weight of the world was on your shoulders and you were loathed to do anything about it. The days where you would grow angry at yourself for not being able to pull yourself out of bed without his intervention. He knew it was killing you inside not being able to do the things you had plan on today. You had excitedly told him yesterday all that you wanted to accomplish with your free time today, even not so subtly hinting at preparing dinner for the two of you so that he could relax once he got home. He gave a brief smile at the thought because while you simply couldn’t match his own skills in the kitchen, he found your cooking to be delicious and it was nice having a meal prepared for him every once in a while.

 

Ignis tried to shake himself out of his thoughts. He was currently with Noctis in an empty room in the Citadel, trying to go over the notes for the upcoming political meeting. It was an important one, talks of new taxes, royal gatherings, and the war with Niflheim all on the docket to be discussed. Ignis knew of the importance of this meeting but was having a difficult time trying to get Noctis in the same headspace. “Why do I even have to be there? It’s gonna be my dad who makes the final decision anyways,” the young Prince complained, his voice nearly coming out as a whine. “You need to be there because you’re the Prince, Noct. Which means that you’ll one day be King and then you’ll be the one making these decisions. So, it’s important for you to get experience now so that you’ll be better prepared for the future.” Ignis received a soft glare from Noctis. “I hate it when you’re right.”

 

Ignis took a brief moment to bask in victory until the vibrating hum of his phone interrupted the quietness that had filled the room after the Prince’s final comment. Momentarily distracted, Ignis took out his phone to see yet another update about your situation, and it wasn’t good. His heart dropped when he read your words, your language showcasing just how lowly you felt, laying in bed at home with nothing compelling you to leave the false haven of the bedroom. Ignis typed out a hasty reply, trying to convey through text that you had nothing to be ashamed of and that he loves you no matter what. He put his phone away with a sigh and wished for nothing more than to be home with you, either helping you throughout the rest of the day, or even more tempting, to join you in bed and simply cuddle and sleep the day away. It wasn’t often that Ignis felt the need to simply lie down and do nothing, he was often too busy to even consider the idea, but with the mounting pressure of this upcoming meeting and you being at home in bed Ignis could feel a small part of his no-nonsense resolve crumble.

 

Noctis took note of Ignis’s sudden change in demeanor and the gears in his head began to turn. He didn’t know about your situation at home, but he could guess something was happening based on how Ignis looked when he responded to the text. He looked tired and worried, like he’d rather be anywhere else besides sitting here going over relentlessly boring notes and procedures for this meeting. Noctis knew that Ignis was nearly running himself ragged in preparation for the upcoming meeting, something that he was grateful for since he himself didn’t put much effort beforehand to prepare. A feeling of guilt slowly began to take over the Prince. He loved Ignis like a brother and hated that he sometimes felt that he was taking advantage of his Advisor. Well, there’s no use in feeling bad about a situation when you know that you can do something to make it right, and Noctis was prepared to do just that, even if it meant being responsible for himself for the rest of the day.

 

“Hey Ignis? Why don’t you take the rest of the day off.” Noctis could see the way Ignis flinched when he spoke, like he was startled out of some deep thought. “I’m terribly sorry, Noct. I didn’t mean to appear out of sorts. However, we do really need to continue going over these notes so that you’ll be better prepared for-” “And I think I can handle that on my own for now. Seriously Igs, you’ve been fretting over your phone for a while now. Obviously whatever it is, it’s important. Astrals know that the sky could fall and you’d still be here working.” That last line was said with a tone of amusement, but it also held an underlying truth. Noctis stood up and walked over to where Ignis sat, took the meticulously prepared notes from his person and stared Ignis down. “You always do so much for me, Specs. Even when I don’t deserve it. Let me do this for you, please?” 

 

Ignis was at a personal stalemate. On the one hand, he was devoted to the Crown and the service of the Prince, it’s what he’s been raised to do. The majority of his life has been spent taking care of Noctis and trying to prepare him to one day be King, and it wasn’t a job he took lightly. He and Noctis grew up alongside each other like brothers, and the friendship they forged only served to further encourage Ignis to be the Advisor that Noctis needed. He would do anything for the young Prince, as was his duty and his wish. On the other hand, you were at home and very clearly not in a good mental place. Ignis wanted nothing more than to rush home and see to it that you were taken care of, wanted to see your eyes light up when you saw him home, wanted to see your smile when he would greet you with a hurried retelling of his day before completely devoting his time to you. Ignis was a caregiver through and through, and the fact that he wasn’t in your physical presence to help ease your mind was eating away at him.

 

The hesitation was clear on Ignis’s face, but his phone buzzed once again and as Ignis read the message on the screen it morphed into resolve. “Just to be clear, you are to go over these notes almost ad nauseam. Now is not the time to fall back to your *ahem* study habits of school, Noct.” Ignis stood from his seat and began to gather his belongings, now sans notes, and fixed Noctis with a pointed stare. “Be forewarned, Noct. I might just have a pop-quiz ready for you tomorrow morning” Ignis gave a small smirk.“Just get out of here, Specs!” Noctis laughed as Ignis made his way out of the room. As he walked down the halls of the Citadel towards the parking deck his pace increased gradually, your last text message running through his mind, making him determined to get back home to you as soon as possible. He soon reached the car and as he got in he hastily sent you a text, hoping that you would be awake to read it.

 

**_I’ll be there soon, my darling._ **

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ignis was uncharacteristically careless while driving home, needing to be with you as soon as possible. He didn’t break any severe laws, he wasn’t that crazed, but he did drive over the speed limit just a tad and had taken a few turns just a bit too hard, earning the ire of the other drivers and some pedestrians. Every little delay caused him some level of irritation, the only thought in his mind being you waiting for him at home while he was stopped an yet another traffic light. “Of all the days to hit every red light in the city.” His fingers tapped on the steering wheel in aggravation. He was so close to being home, so close to being with you that he was almost vibrating with energy in his seat. The light finally turned and Ignis stepped on the gas hard, and in the back of his mind he knew that he was overreacting to his need to be home with you, but he also didn’t give a damn at the moment. He soon arrived at the apartment building’s parking deck, and as he pulled into a space Ignis thought to maybe neglect any mention of his reckless driving when he saw you, though he knew that you knew him well enough to tell when he was hiding a mischievous secret.  _ Oh well, you’ll probably get a laugh out of it. _

 

Ignis quickly grabbed his work belonging from the car and hastily made his way into the apartment building, rushing through the halls to reach his goal, not even stopping to give brief greetings to those he passed. Once he finally made it, he quickly but quietly opens the door to your shared home. Ignis, after not receiving a text from you in response to his message earlier, made a guess that you had fallen back asleep sometime earlier and didn’t want to risk disturbing you, so he entered the apartment quietly. He toed off his shoes at the entrance and made his way to the bedroom, putting down his work items on the couch in the living room. He carefully opens the door, not wanting to disturb you if he was correct in guessing that you were asleep. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off, but once his eyes adjusted to the dim room and spied your disheveled sleeping form in the bed, it was like the air in his lungs had been stolen from him.

 

You were somehow simultaneously sprawled out on the bed and curled in on yourself at the same time, your legs splayed out while your arms clutched at Ignis’s pillow with your face buried into it, like you were trying to become one with it. Your form was half wrapped in the covers and half exposed to the air of the room. Ignis was caught in the moment, staring at the sight before him with tired eyes that held a deep affection. He inhaled deeply, the exhaustion he’s been refusing to acknowledge finally settling in his bones, and let out a long sigh. His work routine was punishing these past few weeks, sometimes keeping him away from home for days at a time with the intense preparations for the upcoming political meeting that he couldn’t even recall what it was about in this moment. Ignis was tired, and right now he could think of nothing better to do than to join you in bed and sleep the day away.

 

As quietly as he could, Ignis stripped down to nothing but his briefs, not feeling like putting forth the extra effort to put on his pajamas. He doesn’t even take the time to properly put away his clothes, he just leaves them on the floor, joining your discarded garments from the night before. As he sized up your form in the bed he tried to make a plan of attack. You had situated yourself in the middle of the bed in your attempt to find a comfortable sleeping position when you had given up the fight to stay awake earlier. You were facing towards Ignis’s preferred side of the bed while holding his pillow, so Ignis decided to try and climb in behind you, mindful of your legs that stretch out across the bed. He pulled back the covers slowly, trying not to disturb you as he began to settle in the bed, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand along with his phone before laying down on his side facing your back. 

 

As gently as he could, Ignis began to cuddle up against your form. His legs intertwining with yours the best he could manage, wrapping his arms around your torso and nestling his nose against the back of your neck, breathing in your scent. It felt so good to be back with you, even if you weren’t awake for this moment. Ignis relished in the closeness of your body, your warmth and your solid form grounding him from the floating feeling of exhaustion from earlier. He took in a deep breath and let out another long sigh, finally feeling fully relaxed from the stress of his life at the Citadel. Ignis’s eyes were closing, ready to slip into the comfortable embrace of sleep when he felt you begin to stir against him.

 

Something was pulling you back into the realm of consciousness, and at the moment you couldn’t pinpoint just what it was. A sleepy groan escapes your mouth as your eyes flutter open. You shift your body in an attempt to get comfy again so that you can get back to sleep, but you stop suddenly when you finally gain enough awareness to feel the other set of legs against your own and the arms wrapped around your torso. You startle a bit, and in jerking motions begin to turn yourself around, your body still heavy from sleep and caged within another’s limbs. When your sleepy eyes adjust to being open and in dim lighting, you can just barely make out the form who had taken residence in the space next to you. “Ignis?” A soft chuckle greets you from the darkness as Ignis readjusts himself to pull you back closer to him. “You are correct, my dear. How was your sleep?” Your mind was slow in catching up to the situation. Ignis was at work today. You were at home, spending the day in bed and being an absolute lump. You had fallen asleep. You were awake, and Ignis was home. You fell asleep, woke up, and Ignis…… 

 

“Shit! How long was I asleep?” You lurch into an upright position in the bed, your lungs tightening with panic and your heart feels like it’s dropped right out of your body. How? It was just past 2:30pm when you sent that last text to Ignis. Did you really sleep for the entire day? Ignis had been coming back home late with his workload keeping him at the Citadel for extended hours, so the fact that he was here with you now in bed seemed to confirm your suspicions. You were mortified. “Shhhh shhhhhh, it’s alright. It’s only a little past three in the afternoon, love. You’re fine. I’m here.” Ignis had sat up with you and was attempting to soothe you from your sudden upset. Ignis’s whispered reassurances were calming you down, but only a little. Reaching out for your phone to check the time to confirm what Ignis was telling you. When you did this you saw his last text pop up on the main screen.

 

You had missed the text while you were sleeping, but reading it now made you misty-eyed, but also confused. You turn back to Ignis, confusion evident on your face. “Ignis? What  _ are  _ you doing home so early? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but you never come home early.” Ignis brought his hands up to cradle your face, bringing you in for a brief kiss before resting his forehead against yours and staring into your eyes. Gods, you could lose yourself in those beautiful green eyes for hours. “It seems that our dear Prince decided to take pity on me today. I thought that I was being careful, but Noct took notice of my frequent phone checks today and decided that it would be best that I take an early leave.” You breath out a laugh and begin to pepper Ignis’s face with kisses. “How very kind of the Prince. I’ll have to write him a nice letter thanking him for sending you home on this rotten day.” You start to pull away in an effort to get out of bed, your consciousness nagging at you to do something now that your Iggy was home, but Ignis was having none of it. Wrapping his arms around you once more he pulls the two of you back down onto the bed.

 

“Ignis! What are you doing?” He only pulled you closer, feeling the need to be completely in your space, to have you as close to him as possible. Normally he would help you go about your day, even if it was just to get dressed and move to relax on the couch instead of in the bed. Right now, however, the only thing he wanted to do was remain in bed with you in his arms. “I’ve decided that today will just have to be a lazy day for the both of us, darling. These kinds of days are best when shared with someone you love, wouldn’t you agree?” You gave a small nod in agreement. You were incredibly thankful that Ignis was here with you and began to settle down in his arms, your head resting on his chest when you remembered. “....But what about dinner?” Dinner that you were supposed to make for the two of you so that Ignis didn’t have to work more after he got home. Your frustration was building itself back up quickly, but Ignis’s next words stamped them down completely. “Guess we’ll just have to order takeout, then.” You move your head to look Ignis in the eyes, almost not believing what you were hearing. Takeout was a rare treat for the two of you. Nothing could compare to the home cooking that you and Ignis created on a day to day basis, but there was just something special about having food delivered to you, no extra work needed. All you could do was laugh when Ignis gave a confirming smile and snuggled back into his arms, unbelievably happy that this was the man that loved you.

 

Ignis reached back and grabbed his phone to set an alarm so that he could wake up in time to order the food so that it would be delivered in time for dinner. After the alarm was set he turned his attention fully to you, who was already falling back to sleep. Your head would jerk up every now and then in your effort to stay awake, but he knew you were fighting a losing battle. Ignis kissed the top of your head and shifted you so that you could fit your head under his chin, effectively tucking you into his embrace. “Go back to sleep, love. I’m right here.” His own eyes were beginning to feel heavy and he didn’t fight back the sleep, simply closing his eyes with a contented sigh and shifting against you. “I love you, more than anything.” His whispered confession reached your tired ears, and with a mumbled reply of love back, the two of you fell asleep embraced in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at chocobro-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
